galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Voting Day
Voting Day At the end of each Union year, all Union citizens file their Union Vote. It is then tallied and the results become laws ( Laws and decisions so created are not an Assembly vote and can not be changed or suspended by the Assembly. It is a so called Citizen Decision and can only be changed by another Union Wide Citizen vote .) The Assembly collects all important issues that do not require an imminent solution and publishes them in the Union Poll (commonly called the List of Issues or simply The List ). Each issue is put there by Assembly Decision.1 The Citizen has the time to decide and vote on this issues, but must have made a decision and vote on it latest on Voting Day.2. Employers must give their employees time to Vote. Essential posts that require someone to be on duty must have a day off prior to Voting day. The Union Fleet for example rotates its personnel during the last month (Deca Period ) 4in such a way that anyone has a day to complete The List. Every effort is made to allow federal personnel (Fleet, Army, Science Corps) that may be on duty and assignments beyond the range of GalNet . The otherwise restricted MilCom may be used by individuals to avail of their Voting rights and duties. (Of course there is personnel beyond any communication range where this is simply not possible) Voting Day used to be Union Election Day as well. Canditates for the office of the President, the Vice President, Speaker of the Assembly etc were elected. However most of these institutions have been abolished.Union citizens do not vote for general ideologies or political parties, they vote directly on Union issues. While their is no Union Election Day anymore. Members generally use the same day to choose or elect their Mem Reps if their mandate is term limited and the member society is using voting to elect their rep. The same is done by most communities for their P Reps (if they elect their rep via democratic means) 1 There are four kind of Citizen Decisions or Union Wide Votes : # The Assembly decides to call for an imminent all present vote: All citizens currently present following the procedures are invited by GalNet Channel One to vote within one Union Day. Mem Reps and P Reps are not allowed to vote or comment on behalf of their member or community. They are of course allowed to vote as Citizen. (This is most often used during Citizen Address issues and Assembly Hearings involving a petition to suspend or overturn a court decision) # The Assembly calls an issue important and the Decision of all Citizens is required right away. The Speaker upgrades it to an Emergency session and GalNet Channel One issues an all Citizen Vote request. All Citizens have one Standard Day time to respond with questions and. their opinion via the OOP (who collects all opinions and questions groups them together by theme and similarity and summarizes them. Even though trillions of opinions and questions may be voiced. It usually boils down to maybe five or six questions and on average five to ten questions) Once the opinions are heard. The questions answered the Citizens are required to Vote (Happens two or three times a year on average) # The Assembly calls for an imminent Union Wide Vote with all Citizens able to come to a decision right away. Very rare and usually only done on issues that are known to the public and the issue is urgent but straight forward. Questions may still be asked via the OOC, but a decision has to be made in a time frame determined by the urgency of the Issue.(happened only 163 times in Union History) # The Assembly determines the issue of high importance but no need to call for imminent Union Wide Vote. The issue along with all information is put on The List. The list is mailed to every Citizen.(Once a year a physical list is printed and mailed to all Union Citizens who request it) It can also be accessed via GalNet. This is the most common form of Union Wide Votes and generally used to decide on issues such as : Death penalty, time standards, budget requests for large projects etc. 2 A Union Citizen is required by law to vote. Now the Citizen may chose not to cast a vote for a particular issue. However he must acknowledge that he was aware of it and can abstain from casting a vote. The citizen is required to mark the issue either with : Yes (agree) No (disagree) or Abstain (no opinion, choose not to decide on it) Failure to vote on one or several issues will result in a Union Citizen Duty reminder message Failure to to complete voting on The List at Voting Day for two years will result in a warning the first time. (The Citizen may respond with a reason why he or she could not vote. (Common reason is being outside of GalNet range.) A second consecutive failure to vote(three years with regular CITI use) results in a warning and a copy of the Union Citizen Rights and Duties is sent and must be acknowledged.(Again being outside Union space and GalNet range is an accepted reason.)3 A third consecutive failure to vote , requires the citizen to partake in a Citizenship Rights and Duty class (can be completed via GalNet). A fourth failure, results in the requirement to retake the Citizen test. Refusal to take it or not passing the test (3 times) will result in losing Citizenship. 3The Union trusts its citizens and the law acknowledges the citizens word alone and no proof is required as why the citizen is not able to vote. The Union does not keep tabs on the whereabouts of its Citizens. But if the CITI is used anywhere in the Union to travel, avail of OOP services or UCB services and there is no record of voting activity for two years. It is indicated as proof the citizen was within the range of GalNet and the warnings are issued. It should be noted that since the creation of the Union Citizen act, less than 4000 individuals lost their Citizenship rights that way. Voting participation is very high throughout the year and over 99% of all citizens vote on Voting Day. 4 While the Union used OTT for the first 3000 years. Voting Day was around July and not at the end of the OTT year. But the Assembly has ended the Union year always during the last month of the Standard Year. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies